The Past Can't Be Forgotten
by OncerPotterPendragon
Summary: Morgana the high priestess has Merlin come to her hut, telling her he is emrys but Morgana no matter how much she wants to can't hurt him, because she still remembers a past where they both loved each other, and those feelings can't be forgotten
1. Chapter 1

Morgana Pendragon sat, encased in a dark room, with a warm fire sizzling in the fireplace before her. She wrapped her thick black shawl tighter round herself to keep in the warmth, the one thing she hated about her life was the fact she was constantly cold and miserable, and also sometimes lonely, with only the small white dragon Athusa to keep her company. The dragon curled up at her feet, content and asleep. The dragon was loyal to her. The place was calm, quiet and peaceful, until there was a loud banging on the door.

"Morgana! Morgana I know you are in there!" Screamed a voice. The banging persisted, becoming louder and more violent as Morgana was in a constant struggle to recognise the voice, she knew who that was…. It was Merlin. As Morgana turned towards the door, panic struck across her face, the door flew across the floor, landing near Morgana in a heap, as a thin figure strode into the room, head held high. Morgana had no idea how he had just pulled a door off its hinges, he was not strong, she knew him as a little weakling so how was he able to do that.

"Merlin I don't understand why you are here, there is no reason, so I suggest you leave now before I have to hurt you!" Exclaimed Morgana, rising from the chair, with her dragon somehow still fast asleep. She had fear all over her face, despite being an all powerful high priestess, and held her hand out in front of her, shaking, in case she had to attack.

"But I think you will want to hear what I have to say Morgana," started Merlin, gradually taking steps towards Morgana, obviously not afraid of who she was. "You are on a search for the one named Emerus, well you can bring your search to and end, because you will find I am he!" His voice and face showed his sincerity, leaving Morgana stunned, and shocked. She wanted to hurt him, to toss him into the side of the wall, to knock him to the ground unconscious…. But no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't. She still felt for Merlin, which numbed her ability to do anything to him, and those feelings don't just go away.

Flashback:

Merlin knocked on Morgana's bedroom door in the palace, a bouquet of yellow flowers in hand. As the door opened Merlin put on his best smile, as the Lady Morgana peered round the door, smiling, with her long black hair flowing beside her.

"Merlin, what a lovely surprise," she said sweetly, smiling at Merlin, opening the door enough for Merlin to step through. He handed her the flowers, telling her they were hers gaining a "thank you Merlin they are beautiful," back from her.

"I heard what happened," said Merlin "with the fire, I just wanted to make sure you were alright, it must have traumatised you," Merlin tried to be soft and comforting towards Morgana, she seemed quite shaken by the event. He put his hand on her shoulder smiling at her. Morgana then moved the hand away and turned to face him, the smile had turned to a face of sincerity

"Merlin I think it was magic… my magic, I think I have magic Merlin!" Her beautiful blue eyes began to well up with tears, she looked to Merlin for comfort, and for an answer, did he think it was magic. Merlin looked at her with kindness in his eyes.

"If it is magic Morgana, I don't believe it would be anything to be afraid of!" Explained Merlin, trying to reassure her.

"No Merlin, you don't have magic, what would you know, I'm frightened of it, people won't treat me the same and…" Morgana burst into tears, falling into Merlins arms as he held her tightly, with Morgana unable to see the guilty look on Merlins face because of withholding the information of his magic.

"Morgana I won't treat you any differently, you are beautiful, and I love you and…" Merlin realised what he just said and stopped. It had just slipped out. Of course he loved Morgana, but he didn't want to tell her that it would be wrong… and yet he just did. Morgana raised her head off Merlins shoulder, and looked up at Merlin, still being held in his arms.

"So you love me?" Asked Morgana, who almost smirked at him, she seemed completely flattered, not enraged or offended by what he said.

"Well I, I just, well I didn't mean for it to slip out like that, but I do love you I just…." Merlin's stuttering was cut off by Morgana's lips reaching Merlins, stopping his words with a passionate kiss, in which Merlin kissed back hungrily, placing a hand on her cheek and devouring her mouth and Morgana loved it. Just as they pulled back the door to Morgana's room opened. Arthur stood there, a shocked expression on his face as he seemed to be seeing Merlin and Morgana staring lovingly into each other's eyes. Merlin hadn't even noticed him till he shouted.

"Merlin, what the hell are you doing!" Shouted Arthur, startling Merlin, and giving him a glare.

"I… Well I was just checking how she was, we were having a little friendly chat that's all!" Merlin stuttered, his face showing his worry, completely giving away the lie.

"Merlin, outside, now!" Said Arthur through gritted teeth moving away from the door and into the room to grab Merlin by the scruff of the night, as Morgana watched him in horror, disgusted by Arthur's action. Arthur dragged Merlin outside the door, with constant yelps from Merlin and closed the door.

"Merlin tell me what you were doing in Morgana's chambers, and don't lie to me!" Said Arthur in an angry whisper. It was obvious to Merlin that Arthur seemed to be onto him, but he didn't care he wasn't going to admit it.

"I was just talking to Morgana and she was confiding in me about how scared she was about the fire." Merlin spoke truthfully as that was part of the truth of why he was there, it wasn't a complete lie. Merlin gave Arthur his most innocent looking smile as Arthur looked him up and down, wondering whether to believe him or not.

"Ok, but are you sure that was the only thing you were doing in there?" Asked Arthur, eyeing Merlin suspiciously.

"Absolutely sure," said Merlin quickly, flashing a smile, nodding his head very enthusiastically, he wasn't sure if Arthur was buying it, so smile even more.

"Absolutely sure, because I believe I may have interrupted a moment between you two staring into each other's eyes, and if I were to find out you were doing…. Something I deem inappropriate with Morgana…." Arthur's lecture was cut off as soon as it started, as Merlin immediately cut in.

"Arthur I can't believe you would think so lowly of me, as if I would do anything like that Morgana is just my friend, what you probably saw was just us having a deep heart to heart talk that's all, so stop worrying Arthur!" Explained Merlin, trying desperately to get Arthur off his back on this. Arthur stared down at him and didn't know what to say for a second, he didn't know what to think anymore, was he falsely accusing his servant, his best friend?

"Well Merlin…. If you did anything the king would have your head… but if you say you aren't doing anything then I believe you… now go muck out my stable, and don't let the horses out like you did last week!" Stuttered Arthur, trying himself to get out of the situation, his face turned red in embarrassment.

"I won't!" Smiled Merlin, starting to walk down the stairs, before going back up them again to look down the corridor and check for Arthur to see if he had gone. The corridor was clear. Merlin went up the last couple of steps and walked back down the long corridor towards Morgana's chambers again. He knocked on the door once again and Morgana again appeared at the door.

"Merlin, your back," her face showed how confused she really was, she thought Merlin would be deterred from her after the event with Arthur but he obviously wasn't.

"Did you think I wouldn't be?" Asked Merlin, "How could I stay away from you, I love you, and I mean it!" He smiled a beaming smile at her as he stepped into the room, as Morgana felt a tug on her heart strings, he actually loved her!

"I love you too Merlin!" She smiled turning to face him, reaching out and grabbing his face, pulling him in for a kiss, pressing their lips together, and pushing him back against the wall as they engaged in a heated, passionate kiss. As they finally pulled away Merlin leaned in for another peak on the lips.

"Morgana I would stay, but after what just happened with Arthur, I would rather not risk it, but just know I will come back again tomorrow night and I will obviously see you during the day too, but just know that I love you." Merlin smiled, kissing Morgana's hand like a true gentleman, before straightening his red scarf, and smoothing out his hair to look more presentable, and not like he had been kissing the lady Morgana, before heading to the door to leave.

"Merlin," called Morgana, "thank you, for being there for me." She smiled at him from the corner of the room.

"No problem," he said, before ducking out behind the door, and leaving the room.

Morgana retreated to her bed, smiling more than she had ever done before, it was just mind blowing the experience she had just had with Merlin, and he cute little face made her feel a tug on her heart strings, and just the way he cared about her made her feel so warm inside. Then the door opened to her room

"My lady do you need any help tonight," said Gwen, walking into the room with a basket of dirty clothes in her hand ready to be washed, as she scooped up a couple of items of clothing left on the floor near the bed, plopping them into the basket.

"I will be fine Gwen, I would just appreciate it if you could just turn out my candle." Said Morgana, her smile still plastered to her face, she couldn't get rid of it, as she almost skipped into her bed, seemingly in a daydream. She pulled the covers over herself and snuggled down, as Gwynn walked towards the bed, and instead of turning out the candle she sat down on the end, plonking the washing basket below the bed, and placing her hands on her knee.

"Morgana, don't pretend I haven't noticed, you are grinning like a Cheshire Cat right now, what's made you so happy today, you haven't seemed this happy for a while?" Asked Gwen, with wonder in her voice, and she was very eager, she loved a good gossip with Morgana, and it was rare at the moment that Morgana was in a good mood when talking so she could give her good news instead of the bad, and sad news.

"Oh it's nothing Gwen, nothing of interest," said Morgana, still smiling, brushing her hair behind her ear as she continued to think of Merlin. Gwen paused, she recognised that action, many women would brush their hair behind their ear if they were thinking about a man.

"Morgana is there a man involved in this?" Asked Gwen, curious to know if she was right. But if it was a man, who would it be, Morgana didn't know any men who she would have any sort of love interest in.

"It might be Gwen but I'm not telling you," said Morgana, trying to conceal the truth, sitting up in her bed to face Gwen.

"So it is a man!" Shouted Gwen very loudly in excitement, clapping her hands together with joy, "so who is it, what's his name?"

"Shush Gwen, not so loud!" Shushed Morgana, putting a finger to her lips "and I'm not telling you who it is, not just yet, I will eventually, I trust you, but I can't tell you now, but I will give you a hint, it's someone you know." Morgana tried to bring the conversation to and end, as she gave Gwen a hug and then letting Gwen get off the bed to pick up her washing "you need to go home now, get some rest!"

"rest, how am I going to get rest! I'm going to be going through every name of everyone I know now to figure out who it is!" Laughed Gwen jokingly, and Morgana laughed with her, she knew Gwen was only making a joke. Gwen went towards the candle, placing two hands round it and blew it out, and carried it in her spare hand as she advanced out of the door.

"Goodnight my lady." She whispered, as Morgana tucked herself back under the covers cozily, knowing no bad dream could change the wonderful and happy feelings of which she had inside her at that moment.


	2. Chapter 2

The next night there was to be a banquet to celebrate King Uthers birthday. Merlin was to be in Arthur's chambers to help him prepare, and Gwen was to be in Morgana's chambers to help her. As Merlin reached the door to Arthurs chambers, putting his hand on the door knob, another hand landed on top of his reaching for the same knob.

"Gwen! You are supposed to be with Morgana, why are you here?" Asked Merlin, very surprised to see Gwen turning up to see Arthur, why would she want to see him?

"Merlin I just wanted a little talk with Arthur about….. something," Gwen paused, blushing, and shyly turning her head away, she didn't want Merlin to know why she was there, she may have trusted him a lot but she didn't want him knowing. Unfortunately for her, Merlin had already clocked onto why she was there.

"Gwen, are you and Arthur, you know, together?" asked Merlin. Gwen looked scared and shocked when she realised Merlin had figured it out, and went frantic.

"Merlin don't tell anyone please, I beg of you, Uthers won't approve. I will be thrown out I can't have that Merlins!" She said very quickly and frantically, holding Merlins arm, looking as though she were about to cry. Merlin looked at her with kindness in his eyes.

"Gwen don't worry I won't tell anyone, you are my friend!" Smiled Merlin "and if you want a few minutes with Arthur then I will leave for a minute then come back."

"Thank you Merlin," smiled Gwen, drying her eyes and opening the door to the room. Merlin gave a grin, he knew exactly where he was going. If Gwen was with Arthur, he would go to Morgana. He bolted down the corridor, almost knocking over a few maids carrying food for the birthday banquet, and continued till he reached the chambers of lady Morgana.

He knocked on the door and a very shocked Morgana opened it.

"Merlin, where is Gwen?" She asked, her voice showing concern of where her maid was, but her eyes seemed to show that she was happy he was there.

"She is with Arthur so we have a few minutes alone," he smiled, stepping forward into the room, cupping her face with his hand, and slowly placing his lips onto her, kissing her. His lips slowly made their way down to her neck, where he kissed trails of kisses down it, before pressing her against the wall and devouring her mouth one more. At just that moment they heard the creak of the door, and heard it swing open, and footsteps.

"Sorry I'm late my lady I just…." She stopped as she turned round the corner, she saw them kissing in the corner and paused, as they turned around to face her, and saw the shocked expression on her face. Everyone stopped and paused, not knowing what to say. It was a very awkward situation.

"So this is the man who has made you so happy! Merlin!" Said Gwen, shocked that it was him. She was thinking it would be some handsome nobleman, but not Merlin.

"Gwen you can't say anything, I mean, I'm not saying anything for you!" Said Merlin

"Merlin we are friends, and besides if you make Morgana happy, then I don't mind," smiled Gwen, knowing this would be a good thing for Morgana.

"Wait what are you hiding Gwen…" She paused for thought, before her eyes almost popped out of her head. "You and Arthur, that's what you are hiding!" Gwen let out a loud sigh, she didn't understand how people were figuring it out so quickly, was it that obvious, she thought that they were being quite subtle.

"Well I had better go my lady, the clot pole will be waiting for me!" He chuckled, giving Morgana a peck on the lips, and then kissing her hand, before leaving her in her room with Gwen. She instantly turned to Morgana.

"Now if you really want to impress Merlin at this dinner," she started, walking over to the wardrobe and going through her dresses before pulling out a long elegant purple dress, "I suggest that you wear this one."

Meanwhile in Arthur's room…..

"Merlin why are you so late!" Shouted Arthur once Merlin walked into the room, Merlin thought he would have been in a good mood after speaking to Gwen but obviously he wasn't.

"I'm sorry Arthur, I just lost track of time and….." Arthur stopped him right his tracks of lying.

"You lost track of time, you lost track of time!" He repeated twice in a very angry and frustrated tone of voice, "you know what that is such a lame excuse Merlin, and you know what I'm thinking that you were in the tavern like the usual, that's where Gaius tells me you are when you don't turn up or are late, you could have told me that, the truth , but no you chose a lame excuse!" Arthur continued his rant, and Merlin didn't pay attention to hardly any of it, he just stood there staring into a space.

"Merlin are you listening to me!" he screeched, throwing a vase at his head as Merlin jolted forward and put his hand to his head he shouted "ouch!"

"Finally I've got your attention have I!" He said angrily as Merlin turned around to face him

"Well you didn't have to do it like that!" He moaned rubbing he back of his throbbing head.

"I don't care Merlin, now please get me dressed, I have to look my best!" Said Arthur in a slightly calmer voice than before, as Merlin rushed to his wardrobe and began flipping through he clothes.

"Yes clot pole!" He muttered under his breath whilst looking through the clothes, but he hadn't realised Arthur with his big ears had heard every word of what he said, and his eyes began to seer into the back of Merlin's head.

"What did you just call me Merlin?" Asked Arthur, in angry tone of voice. Merlin paused and quickly went through his head to try to think of something to say.

"I said yes great prince!" Said Merlin in an extremely guilty voice, giving away the fact he was lying, he was such a bad lier. But Arthur already knew what he had said.

"No you said yes clot pole, what did I tell you about calling me a clot pole, that you shouldn't do it!" Shouted Arthur glaring at Merlin once he turned around holding his clothes.

"Wow someone's in a bad mood today, cant even take a little joke!" Merlin muttered, as he had noticed Arthur was much worse than he usually was when it came to shouting at him.

"I can't take a joke, of course I can Merlin!" He shouted, whacking him over the head with his hand. "Now shut up!" He shouted down his ear. They got ready for the banquet in silence after that.

2 hours later…

Merlin stood next to Arthur in the great hall. The table was just being given its finishing touches, and all the guests were just arriving. Kings and Queens from all the kingdoms arrived, some even bringing their children to the big occasion. Little 5 year olds scurried around below his feet, and seemed to be annoying all the guests they went near from the faces the people were pulling, but none of them said a single word. They obviously didn't want to seem rude. As the guests flooded in, Merlin saw one of whom he recognised, he saw Morgana walk in. His jaw dropped, she looked absolutely stunning. She wore a long purple dress, touching the floor, with her hair down and flowing down her back so beautifully. No one else but him seemed to have noticed her stunning beauty once she had walked into the room. Morgana walked right over to where Arthur and Merlin stood.

"Arthur, Merlin, you both look wonderful," she smiled at them, giving Merlin a little wink when she noticed that Arthur wasn't looking.

"Well you also look stunning Morgana don't you agree Arthur," said Merlin, nudging his friend, who seemed to be keeping his watchful eye on Gwen.

"Ouch, I mean yes I agree with Merlin!" Stuttered Arthur, trying to seem like he had actually be paying attention to the conversation.

"Well boys, I think almost everyone is here, I'm going to take a seat, Arthur care to join me," she smiled, beckoning to him to go and sit down. Arthur nodded and followed her to his seat whilst Morgana turned around to blow Merlin a kiss subtly. Merlin blushed bright red, and moved over to the corner of the room so no one would notice.

"I think you should be over there boy," said a voice behind him, Merlin felt a hand on his shoulder, almost pushing him over to the table. He turned around and was surprised to discover that it was Uther who stood behind him.

"Oh I'm sorry your majesty," said Merlin very politely, he didn't want the King to think ill of him.

"It is alright, now I suggest you go stand behind the table so you can help pour out some drinks," he laughed, pushing him towards the table, then muttering to himself once he had gone "that boy can be such an idiot!"

Merlin walked up to a small table where a load of jugs, and food platters were all laid out next to one another. He picked up a jug and walked over to the table where all the guests had begun to sit down. Merlin first walked up to Arthur, and poured him a cup of his favourite wine, he knew what Arthur liked so didn't even have to ask. They he went over to a fat man with a long white beard next to him

"Would you like a drink sire," asked Merlin, very politely which was followed the mans,

"No, bugger off!" In a very rude tone of voice. Merlin was completely shocked by how rude he was, but said nothing, and worked his way round the table serving drinks, with only a few more rude replies, and then he reached Morgana.

"The usual I presume my lady," he smiled, reaching for her cup, and pouring some wine into it. Morgana smiled and took it back from him gently.

"Thank you Merlin," she said graciously, smiling at Merlin, her foot subtly reaching out under the table to touch suddenly seemed to turn into a game of footsie under the table, and no one seemed to notice, except perhaps Arthur. He saw Merlin standing next to Morgana for a long time, not moving and smiling at her, when he should be serving drinks. He noticed they looked very suspicious. He kept noticing Merlins leg move, so he looked under the table, and saw the two almost playing footsie, and was shocked! What on earth was Merlin doing. When Merlin suddenly moved on to serve drinks, he continued to watch his friend, and kept watching him giving Morgana quick glances. Something was defiantly going on, and he was going to question the hell out of him when this meal was completely over.


	3. Chapter 3

Merlin and Morgana stood outside her chambers laughing, there were completely engrossed in their conversation, that they didn't see or hear an enraged Arthur come up behind them.

"Ahh Merlin just who I want to talk to, and you know what Morgana you can stay for this too!" Said Arthur raising his voice as he spoke, and giving Merlin a glare. "What the hell is going on between both of you and I want a direct answer!"

"Arthur how many times do we have to tell you, absolutely nothing is going on I don't know why you have to keep constantly asking!" He shouted at Arthur

"We are friends Arthur, is there anything wrong with that?!" Asked Morgana, chiming in somehow in a much calmer voice than everyone else was using.

"Well what was with the footsie today then, you can deny it I saw you," continued Arthur, folding his arms not ready to back down this time like the times before. Merlin and Morgana looked at each other for a second, neither one knowing how to explain what that was, before one of them decided to speak before they seemed any more suspicious

"Oh Arthur!" Started Morgana, giving a little chuckle "we we just giving each other a friendly kick under the table, that isn't footsie!" She continued the laugh to herself to try and make it seem like she was telling the truth and that Arthur was a fool. Arthur stood there speechless not knowing what to say, every accusation he had there seemed to be some excuse why it wasn't true, he was beginning to question himself about whether he was just seeing things wrong.

"I'm terribly sorry Merlin, Morgana, I must have made a mistake again, and I'm just going to go," he smiled at them nervously, before turning and running off down the corridor. Merlin checked that Arthur had completely gone and wasn't just hiding somewhere before entering Morgana's room. And giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"I really do love you, you know, you are so great at talking yourself out of situations. He continued then to kiss her passionately before Morgana put her finger to his mouth to stop him, and got him to sit next to her on the bed.

"Merlin I need to talk, and you are the only one I feel I can talk to," she smiled up at him, and grabbed hold of his hand, squeezing it slightly "it's about my magic!"

"You can tell me anything Morgana," he smiled back at her

"Good, because I don't want secrets between us," she said softly, making Merlin gulp, and feel guilty because she didn't know everything, and he was desperate to tell her, but Gaius would never allow it. Then she continued by saying, "I want to go and see the Druids!"

Merlin was shocked, he didn't want Morgana going on a dangerous journey to see them on her own.

"Morgana why do you need to see them?" He asked sounding very concerned

"My magic Merlin, I want to understand it better, know what it can do, I need to learn about it Merlin, and the only person I know I can do that from is from them," she explained, making Merlin feel extremely guilty, he could teach her, but he wasn't allowed to tell her he had magic so how could he.

"Morgana you can't make such a dangerous journey on your own!" He exclaimed, and just watched as Morgana's smiling face dropped.

"Merlin, I need to see them, I don't care about the danger!" She exclaimed, trying to get Merlin to understand that she had to go, but Merlin wasn't having it, and there was only one way to stop her, and he didn't care about Gauis's reaction.

"Morgana you don't need to go to them you can come to me," said Merlin softly, as Morgana just looked at him stunned and confused.

"You don't have magic Merlin, how can you hope to teach me anything!" Morgana exclaimed, watching Merlin take a deep breath before her eyes.

"I have magic," he muttered softly, just loud enough for Morgana to hear what he had said.

Morgana sat there shocked, pulling her hand away from his for a second, she didn't say anything for a moment, neither one did until Morgana finally said, "why didn't you tell me before."

"I was told I couldn't…. But now I don't care about the consequences you deserve to know," he smiled at her, wrapping his arms around her to hug her and hold her, and then he whispered into her ear, "I will teach you," once they had finished their embrace he clenched his hand into a fist and incanted "Blosme!" His eyes glowed and Morgana gasped as he opened his fist to find that there was a rose blooming on his palm. He handed it to her.

"For you my lady," he smiled, handing her the rose. Morgana gratefully took the rose, and then spoke to Merlin.

"Can you teach me how to do that?" She asked staring up into his eyes.

"Of course, that one is quite easy, so I'm sure you will get it in a try of two," he said, grasping hold of her hand and instructing her to put it into a fist, before looking back up at her.

"You try now," he instructed, as he watched Morgana look down to her hand.

"Blosme," she muttered, and her eyes glowed a bright yellow, which showed Merlin that it had obviously worked, he smiled at her, prising her fingers open to reveal she had i fact produced a rose. Morgana laughed and smiled in joy, flinging her arms around Merlins neck holding him close.

"Thank you," she whispered into his ear.

Merlin kissed her on the cheek and replied "your welcome."

1 hour later….

Merlin had spent a good hour teaching Morgana the art of creating a fire, which to be honest she had mastered quicker than expected, and he was so proud of the woman he loved for how fast she was learning. She was going to be taught how to move objects by him the next day, and he decided to retreat back to his room to work out a lesson plan, whilst Gaius worked on his differs potions and medications for the people in the castle. Once Merlin was in his room and was scrawling a lesson plan down on paper, there was a knock on his door.

"Come in!" He called, as the door opened and Gaius stood there.

"Merlin what are you up too, shouldn't you be helping Arthur?" Asked Gaius folding his arms, waiting for an explanation.

"He is in a meeting with his father,"explained Merlin looking up to Gaius for a second, before looking back down to continue his work. Gaius walked over to where Merlin say on his bed scribbling away, and looked over his shoulder at what he was doing.

"Merlin what on earth is that?!" He asked, staring at the random notes written across the paper. Merlin hunched over the paper even more to hide it from Gaius.

"It's nothing interesting," he said not looking up at Gaius once.

"Well if it isn't anything interesting why can't I have a look?!" Asked Gaius, leaning over even more to try and get another glimpse of it. When he finally read the word Morgana at the top of the page he began to wonder even more.

"Merlin why have you got Morgana written on your page, what have you done?" He asked, knowing he must have done something he wouldn't agree with to make him hide it from him.

"nothing." He replied still unwilling to say anything to Gaius

"Merlin you don't tell me and I can easily make a potion of truth to make you tell me so spill," he instructed, standing in front of him arms folded, waiting for the explanation to roll in.

"Fine Gaius, but promise me you won't be mad," he started, and go a suspicious glare from Gaius before he continued, "I told Morgana I have magic and I'm teaching her how to use her powers," he said quickly then looking away from Gaius to make sure he didn't see the disapproving looks he was going to get.

"Merlin why would you do that, it's more dangerous because of the fact you are in a relationship with this woman, what happens if you break up and she hate you, what's to say that she won't go and tell on you Merlin!" He shouted at him, then Merlin turned back to face him to give a reply.

"We are not going to break up we love each other and…. Wait I never told you about that!" Exclaimed Merlin, extremely confused about how Gaius knew.

"Gwen told me, she started talking to me about it because she thought I knew which I didn't, but I have no problem with love, I just have a problem with you revealing your powers!" He explained, his voice softening slightly as he walked over to a sad looking Merlin and giving him a hug. "Look I know what you did was what you thought was best when really it wasn't but everyone makes mistakes!"

"It wasn't a mistake, I trust her!" He shouted "if you are going to keep criticising my decisions I'm going to leave, I'm going to see Morgana!" He stomped of the bed and out of the room, slamming the door behind him, his paper in hand, leaving Gaius alone. Stepping out of Merlin's room he went over to his room, and began sifting through all the bottle on his shelves, before picking up a bright green, and light blue bottle, and placing them on his work top.

"I guess I'm going to have to fix this myself," he muttered


	4. Chapter 4

Merlin bolted towards Morgana's chambers, slamming the door behind him as he entered, and panting heavily from all the running he had just done.

"Merlin?!" Said Morgana, who seemed slightly confused "your back? But you just left!"

"Gaius and I just had a little disagreement," said Merlin, walking over to where Morgana stood, reaching for her head, and giving her a passionate kiss on the lips, "but that doesn't matter now I'm with you," he smiled down at her. Going back in for another kiss, so engrossed in their activities that they didn't notice the the to her room open slightly, and a blonde haired prince peaking round the door. Arthur had seen them kissing. He abruptly closed the door, shocked at the sight he had just seen, he had been beginning to think that he was being delusional about Merlin and Morgana, but now he had seen proof of his point. He didn't want to make a scene, so stormed off down the corridor, deciding to wait for the perfect opportunity to talk to Merlin.

Once Merlin and Morgana finished their kiss, Merlin spoke.

"Now how about we get to that lesson that I promised you," he said, walking over to Morgana's things on her table, picking up a hairbrush and then placing it on the floor in front of them. He held his hand out towards the hairbrush

"Fleoge seax forb," he incanted, his eyes glowing yellow, and Morgana watched as the hairbrush levitated off the ground in front of her eyes. She watched in wonder as the hairbrush slowly made its way back down to the ground.

"Now it's your turn to try," said said, leading Morgana over to where he stood, positioning her hand in the way he had held his.

"Fleoge seax forb," she incanted, waiting for something to happen, but she got nothing. Nothing happened, her eyes never glowed, she stood there disappointed.

"Merlin it didn't work," she said down heartened.

Merlin walked over to the table again, an this time picks up a feather quill, placing it down on the floor, and taking away the hairbrush.

"Maybe you just need to try something lighter," he said, instructing her to try again.

She stared at the feather quill for a second, she knew she could do this, she wanted to succeed in lifting something. She raised her hand once more.

"Fleoge seax forb," she incanted, he eyes glowed yellow and she clapped her hands in delight once she saw the quill rise up to the ceiling and then she made it slowly fall back down.

"I did it!" She squealed in delight, flinging her arms around Merlins neck, a beaming smile on her face. "You are a great teacher!" Once they had finished their embrace, Merlin looked behind him at the clock, he had to go.

"Merlin what's wrong?" Asked Morgana as she saw him staring up at the clock.

"Arthurs expecting me," he replied, giving her a quick peck on the lips, before heading towards the door. "Keep practicing, I'm expecting you to lift the hairbrush tomorrow," he smiled "love you."

"I love you too Merlin," she called back to him as he closed the door.

She had only been alone a minute before she heard a knock on the door. She walked towards the door and opened it to reveal Gaius standing there, bag over his shoulder holding a bottle in his hand.

"My lady, I brought you a sleeping draft," he said, holding it out to her, and she reached out and took it in her hand, staring at it for a second.

"I don't need a sleeping draft do I, I've not needed one for the past week?!" She exclaimed, confused at why he was suddenly giving her one, she hadn't asked for it.

"Well it's better to be safe and give you one, we don't want you having another nightmare," he explained, ad Morgana understood, she didn't want the nightmares again,Mao maybe taking one every once in a while would help.

"Thank you Gaius, your so thoughtful," she smiled, closing the door, leaving Gaius standing outside in the corridor on his own. He felt very guilty about what he had just done, but it was necessary, he had to protect Merlin.

Meanwhile in Arthur's chambers Merlin had just entered Arthur's chambers, with a spring in his step and extremely happy, happiness was radiating off him, and anyone would be able to tell that. Arthur stood by the window lost in thought, he heard the door, and turned around to face an overly happy Merlin.

"Ahh Merlin, there you are, I don't understand why you are so happy because you are very, very late!" He exclaimed, in an agitated tone of voice. Merlin's mood suddenly dropped like a stone the moment he heard Arthur's agitated voice.

"I'm sorry Arthur I was busy," he replied, going over to Arthur's bed and tidying up the bedsheets.

"Yes I know you were busy, you seemed very busy with Morgana before," said Arthur in an extremely sarcastic way, making Merlin freeze and stand up straight, stopping what he was doing.

"I don't know what you are talking about," he replied trying to dig himself out of the hole he now felt he was in.

"oh really Merlin, so you are denying that you were kissing Morgana before in her chambers! Don't you dare lie to me I saw you," he raised his voice in anger, and Merlin knew he had to be careful what he said, as saying the wrong thing could bubble Arthur over the edge.

"I don't deny that Arthur, but I love her, and besides you can't say it's wrong, it is exactly like you and Gwen!" He exclaimed watching Arthur's face slowly sink as he found out Merlin knew.

"How do you know about that?"he asked, extremely concerned about the method he found out by.

"Gwen accidentally gave it away a while ago, I just chose not to tell you I knew," he explained, as Arthur gave a sigh of relief, at least he knew there weren't rumours going round the servants about them possibly being together.

"Merlin may I just say it is nothing like Gwen and I, you have absolutely no right to be with Morgana, to me your love seems to be some kind of childish romance!" Shouted Arthur, Merlin was shocked by what he said, this was no kind of childish romance, they understood each other and loved each other for who the other person was, just like Gwen and Arthur!

"Merlin I'm only protecting Morgana, and I don't want you anywhere near her anymore!"

"Well who is going to stop me," protested Merlin

"I will I'm afraid I am going to, you see I can easily tell my father…." He was cut off by Merlin abruptly

"Well I'm afraid that won't work, because I can also tell the King!" Exclaimed Merlin, grasping at straws, trying desperately to save his relationship.

"And whose word is the King going to believe, that of his son, or of a servant," Merlin went quiet after hearing this, Arthur held more power than he did in telling the King, and because Arthur had found out, he was guessing at this point that his relationship was going to be over. Merlin's eyes began to well up with tears.

"Oh Merlin stop being such a cry baby!" He said, causing Merlin to grit his teeth and clench his fists, in anger before Arthur continued, "now in a few hours I'm going to get you, and I expect you to end it with Morgana, and I will be standing outside to make sure you do!" This was the tipping point for Merlin, slapping Arthur across the face, leaving a red mark across his face.

"Never!" Shouted Merlin "I care too much about Morgana than to do that to her!", he ran towards the door, not wanting to be in Arthur's presence any longer.

"you will Merlin, otherwise you will be put in prison!" He called out to him as Merlin ran out through the door. Then Arthur looked around the room for a second at all the mess.

"I guess I will be cleaning up the room myself then," he muttered to himself.

Meanwhile Merlin had ran all the way through the castle to where Gaius was in his room. He stormed through the door, tears running down his face to see a shocked Gaius.

"Merlin what's happened?" He asked, wondering if Merlin had found out what he had done, Gaius was hoping to tell him himself to hopefully lessen the impact of Merlin screaming at him.

"Arthur wants me to end it with Morgana, otherwise he is going to tell Uther!" Said Merlin very quickly and franticly, reaching out for Gaius so he could cry on his shoulder.

"Oh I'm so sorry Merlin," he said, patting him on the back and cuddling him to try to comfort him. He then realised he shouldn't keep what he had done from Merlin any longer, because most likely if he runs to Morgana then he will talk about magic, which is dangerous.

"Merlin," he said breaking the embrace, making sure Merlin was facing him "I have something to admit, and and I'm not proud of it, but it was necessary Merlin."

Merlin eyed him suspiciously, the only reason he would be telling him now would be if it had something to do with Morgana.

"Gaius what have you done?" He asked

"I…. Well I… I gave Morgana a potion which she believed to be a sleeping draft, which erased he memory of you having magic, and any sort of magic you have done with her today!" He muttered watching Merlin's face turn cold towards him, and he backed away from Gaius, enraged with him.

"And I thought you were nice Gaius, I thought you supported me, obviously I was wrong!" He turned and ran into his room, slamming the door behind him and locking it, he didn't want to see anyone for a while.

A few hours later….

"Is Merlin in here?" Asked Arthur, peering round the door seeing Gaius flipping through books.

"He is in his room Arthur," said Gaius, not looking up from his book, "enter if you dare!"

Arthur looked slightly confused, but walked over to Merlin's door, knocking on it. On the other side of the door Merlin sat curled up in a ball sobbing on his bed

"Go away!" He shouted

"Merlin do you want to end up in prison, I think you had better come with me," he said on the other side of the door. Merlin reluctantly got up and opened the door for Arthur, clearly showing his red and tear streamed face. He didn't want to go anywhere with Arthur, but he knew he had to.

It was a very quiet walk to Morgana's chambers, neither one spoke to the other, and once they reached their destination Arthur knocked on the door, pushing Merlin through the door, mouthing, I'll be waiting.

Merlin entered the room, and Morgana sat up in her bed.

"Merlin what are you doing here?" She asked, noticing his tear streamed red face, and his sad expression across his face.

"I…. I don't want to do this Morgana," he muttered, his lip trembling as he walked towards her in the bed.

"Merlin your scaring me, what's wrong?" She asked thinking it was going to be something disastrous, which it was.

"Morgana, I, I can't be with you any more," he said, the tears beginning to flow from his eyes, and Morgana also had her eyes begin to well up with tears.

"What do you mean Merlin, we love each other, why do you want us to not be together?" She asked, trying hard to hold back from crying.

"Morgana you have to understand that it isn't my decision!" He said reaching out for her hand and looking into her eyes, he didn't want to leave her, but he had no choice.

"Merlin you don't have to do this!" She sobbed, not wanting to let go of his hand, but he pulled it away.

"I'm sorry Morgana," he muttered, sobbing his heart of as he left the room, and didn't turn back despite hearing the heart retching sounds of Morgana screaming for him.

"Merlin, Merlin you can't do this to me! Merlin!" She screamed. The door closed, and she let tears flood out, and sobbed into her bedsheets.

Outside the door Arthur patted Merlin on the back.

"Well done Merlin I commend you for making the right choice!" Merlin ignored him, walking straight past him, crying, and angry, he would never feel the same about anyone again the way he had felt about Morgana!


	5. Chapter 5

In the present day….

"Merlin you may be Emrys, but I don't think it just gives you the right to walk into my home, get out of here I don't want to see your face!" Shouted Morgana, she still loved Merlin, and couldn't stand to look at his face any longer, it only made her fall for him all over again, but she was a high priestess, she can't afford to look weak. She also was still hurting from that moment in her past where he had just left her, no explanation, and left her feeling unloved in the world, and the more he was there the more she remembered the event she wanted to forget.

"Just make me leave Morgana," he called to her, standing there defenceless, showing no signs of wanting to fight back if she did make him go.

"Hor….." She started, trying to I can't a spell, arm outstretched, but the moment she looked into Merlin's eyes she felt weak all of a sudden and stopped, she just couldn't.

"Thought so!" Said Merlin, he had seen her reaction when he came in, it was not one of an evil sorceress who hated him, it was of a woman who still loved him but was trying to push it back, so he knew she wouldn't harm him.

"Fine Merlin, if I can't make you go, then I want you to stay and answer my questions," she said, dropping down her arm, and walking towards Merlin before asking, "firstly, if you have magic, why didn't you tell me, I thought we were in love enough for us not to keep secrets, especially one like that, and secondly why did you do it Merlin, why did you just cut me off like that, no explanation. You more than anyone should have known how unloved I would feel if you did that to me, and you broke me Merlin!"

Merlin stared into her eyes, he could see her eyes welling up, she was obviously distressed by the topic she was talking about, but she was obviously desperately wanting answers.

"Firstly Morgana, I told you, I told you everything about my magic, I even taught you, but you forgot…. Gaius made you forget, he thought it was dangerous you knowing Morgana and I had nothing to do with it. And as for me cutting our ties, breaking us up, that also wasn't me, Arthur found out and forced me, and trust me Morgana it broke me as much as it did you, but I never stopped loving you!" Merlin explained, almost out of breath after all he had to say. Morgana just stared at him, blinking, not knowing what to say. She felt so many emotions at the same time that momentarily she didn't know how to function, anger, sadness, joy, and lastly love. She finally found some strength to speak.

"Merlin I, I'm so sorry I blamed you I never knew and….." She stopped as Merlin put a finger to her lips to stop her from speaking, the way he always used to. Morgana hadn't felt any physical touch like this for a while, she froze at how unnatural this felt after so many years of loneliness.

Merlin took his finger away and reached into his pocket to pull out a small green bottle with some sort of liquid inside.

"I brought this with me," he said, holding it out on his palm in front of Morgana, "I made it for you, it will restore any memories taken from you by Gaius," Morgana stared at it, and cautiously reached out her hand to take it. She eyes him suspiciously for a second.

"Wait, how did you make this, you are no good at anything Gaius does!" She exclaimed, remembering the old Merlin who had tried to treat Young Mordred, and failed miserably.

"well I think you will find, I have learnt Gaius's tricks of the trade!" He smiled looking very pleased with himself. "But anyway, I also wanted to offer you something else, a chance for peace, I don't want to fight you as you probably don't want to fight me. I want you to come back to the castle with me and you can make a truce with Arthur, and hopefully come and live there again. Would you rather be in a castle or a hovel?"

"I would rather be in a castle Merlin, but we both know that no matter what I will never earn Arthur's forgiveness, and besides right now I want to burn him where he stands!" She said in a frustrated tone, obviously angry at Arthur for how he ruined her life, but that anger seemed to melt away once she received a kiss on the forehead from Merlin, she felt all those bad feelings disappear, and she wanted to feel like this forever! Merlin looked into her eyes.

"Don't think like that Morgana, I know you can change, I still see the old you in there, and I know you can find again the love and compassion that always filled your heart!" He said smiling at her, "if you want to take up my offer, meet me outside the castle walls tomorrow morning at dawn, just wear a cloak to cover up you face you don't want to be recognised. If you don't turn up, then I guess we will have a war, which personally we both don't want. You can make the right choice Morgana." He kissed her on the forehead once more, before leaving her alone, bottle in hand, finally feeling wanted for the first time in years.

Merlin left on his horse back to Camelot, Arthur had let him use one because he thought Merlin had to go very far into the forest which would have been a days walk, to collect supplies for Gaius, which obviously wasn't where he actually was. As he pulled up his horse in the stables at the castle, Arthur came bolting towards him looking ever so slightly angry at him as he walked at a fast pace towards him. Merlin didn't know what he had done wrong but tried to keep calm.

"Arthur, lovely to see you," he said cheerfully, pretending not to notice the scowl across his face.

"Merlin you idiot, you were supposed to be back 2 hours ago!" He shouted at an extremely confused looking Merlin.

"Where was I supposed to be 2 hours ago?" He asked, going through his head all the different things that he knew he had to do today, and there was nothing he believed he was supposed to be doing 2 hours ago.

"You were supposed to be helping me with the interviews for the position of Guinevere's new lady in waiting, and I had to call it off because you weren't there!" He shouted, whacking Merlin over the head with his glove.

"Ouch Arthur! Why did you call it off you can do it without me!" He said in a whiney voice, rubbing the back of his head.

"Because Merlin you have a better knowledge of servants than I do, you will know which one to pick more than me!" He exclaimed, thinking Merlin was an idiot.

"If that's all you could have asked Gwen to help, because it is her servant, and she did used to be a servant so she would have pretty good knowledge!" Exclaimed Merlin very cleverly and feeling quite proud of himself. Arthur looked at him and paused.

"I don't know why I didn't think of that, but just because I didn't think of it doesn't make you clever Merlin, most of the time you are still an idiot!" He exclaimed, watching the smirk drop off Merlin's face.

As they walked back to the castle Merlin quickly turned to him.

"Arthur, where are you going to be around dawn tomorrow?" He asked, making Arthur eye him suspiciously.

"In the throne room having a meeting why do you ask?" Asked Arthur, Merlin had never seemed to pay attention to his daily schedule before so why was he doing it now?

"No reason," replied Merlin, who was secretly happy with where Arthur was going to be it would be the perfect public place to bring Morgana in where he knew at least Gwen with her calm and sensible nature would stop people stabbing her where she stood and therefore the court and Arthur would at least hear her out.

Guinevere then came running down the steps of the palace to come and see Merlin and Arthur. She smiled at them sweetly as she approached them, her long red gown sweeping across the floor as she walked towards her husband and Merlin.

"Merlin, I see you have had a safe journey back," she smiled, trying to restrain from hugging, it wasn't very queenly, but half the time she didn't care. She reached out to give Merlin a quick hug. Then she turned to Arthur, planting a kiss on his lips. "Arthur honey the court want a quick word with you about the things which will be discussed in tomorrow's meetings," she said, as Arthur turned back to face Merlin.

"Be in my room in an hour to serve me dinner, but in the meantime….," he had no idea what to say to Merlin he had completely run out of ideas of jobs for him to do, till an idea popped into his head. "Since you have had so much fun out on the horse today, how about you spend a little more time with them and muck them out!" He smiled smugly, as Merlin sighed in disappointment.

Meanwhile in Morgana's hut she held the green bottle in her hand, she stared at it for a while, before she decided to open the lid. She sniffed it. To her it smelled alright, but then again some poisons don't smell of poison. She pondered over whether to drink it. It could have just been a plan by Arthur to get rid of her, by sending the man she loved to persuade her to drink a potion which was actually poison which would kill her. She thought of Merlin for a second, he wouldn't do that would he, surely he would have said no if Arthur had asked him to do something like that! Morgana swirled it round the bottle, it looked harmless. Morgana thought about it, Merlin wouldn't hurt her, and that was all the proof she need in her mind that Merlin was telling the truth. She put the bottle to her lips and tilted her head back and drank the potion in one gulp, she saw her skin glow momentarily, but went back to normal in a matter of seconds. She didn't feel any different, but that was until suddenly a whoosh of memories began flooding back into her brain, ones which made her cry in happiness of the good times she had with him. She had made up her mind, she was going to that castle, she trusted Merlin with all her heart, he would keep her safe.


	6. Chapter 6

Merlin had only just managed to sneak out of the castle that morning. He wasn't particularly allowed to leave in the morning until he had served Arthur breakfast, but he could skip it just this once, besides what he had to do was much more important than giving Arthur some breakfast. He also had a cover story just in case anyone caught him leaving who knew he was supposed to be giving Arthur breakfast, and that's exactly what he had to do that morning when he had quietly tried to sneak out of Arthur's room after checking he was still asleep. Just before he reached the door he saw Arthur's arms fling up into the air, and he let out a loud yawn, looking to where Gwen usually slept, then to Merlin standing at the door

"Ok where the bloody hell is Gwen, and why are you in my room with no food Merlin, I want breakfast!" He exclaimed in a very elongated and yawn like voice with a bit of a shouty edge to it.

"Well Gwen woke up about ½ an hour ago, and I am in here with no food because… I'm not giving you breakfast." He spoke the words hesitantly, automatically knowing how Arthur was going to react.

"You what Merlin!" He shouted through gritted teeth, "Merlin it is your job to give me breakfast!" He bellowed at him. Merlin sheepishly backed away and gave a nervous smile.

"I've got to gather some important herbs for Gaius!" Replied Merlin watching Arthur's face anger even more.

"Merlin that is exactly what you were doing yesterday, and you missed something important, now you are doing it again!" He shouted as Merlin slowly began to back away towards the door.

"Sorry Arthur," he replied quietly, ducking behind the door quickly as Arthur screamed him name at him, picking up a pillow from his bed and flinging it towards Merlin, but he had closed the door by this point so the pillow bounced off the door hitting no one. Arthur plonked his head back on his pillow and grunted.

Once Merlin reached the gates of the castle, he walked to exactly where he said he was going to meet her, just outside the castle walls. He sat down, with his back leaning against the wall,taking an apple from his backpack, and tossing it up in the air a few times before biting into It and chewing whilst he waited to see if Morgana was going to turn up. As they walked past, many villagers just stared at him, obviously wondering why he was sitting there, but he wasn't worried about the villagers, he was more worried about one of the guards asking why he was sitting there, but luckily he didn't have to wait for too long. He saw a thin figure in a feathery black cloak walking his way. He didn't even have to see the face, he knew it was Morgana just from the way she walked, she was always easy to spot in his eyes. When she reached him, she lifted her head up to Merlin so he could see her face through the hood. He saw her usual face, he could tell she was still filled with hate, but he could tell Morgana was trying to suppress it, as she also looked extremely worried.

"Merlin, I'm scared," she looked up towards him with eyes of fear. He hadn't seen that in her in a long time. "Merlin I am scared that I might hurt someone, I have been dark for a long time, letting go of it is hard, what if something happens and I don't mean to!" She clung to his arms staring at him, hoping for him to give her some words of comfort. But instead he just wrapped his arms around her, embracing her in a warm hug, making all ceiling of hatred melt away.

"I can assure you Morgana, as long as I am there, you won't do anything," he smiled down at her. She nodded back at him, as he grabbed her hand, pulling her with him to enter the castle. She was told to keep her head down until further notice.

"Stop there Merlin!" Shouted he guard on the gates as he approached, holding out his hand to stop Merlin and his unknown guest. "Who is that?" He asked, pointing towards Morgana, who kept her head low to avoid the guard recognising her.

"She is… My sister" he stuttered, he couldn't think of anything else to say, and it was the stupidest thing of all, because everyone knew Merlin was an only child. He could see from the corner of his eyes Morgana just roll her eyes at him!

"Your sister!" Laughed the guard, "you don't have a sister!" He reached his hand out to pull down Morgana's hood, and Merlin panicked for a moment, reaching out his hand to try and slap it away, but he was too late, the hood was pulled down and a face under the hood was revealed…. But not Morgana's face? She had obviously used a spell, as her hair was the same, black and messy, but her facial features had changed so much that he didn't recognise her. They had changed to features that almost resembled Merlin's but in a feminine way. She obviously now looked a lot like she could be his sister.

"I'm so sorry Merlin, come on through!" Exclaimed he guard, shocked at the likeness of the two, convinced that he was wrong and the two must be siblings, he felt dreadful for even thinking Merlin would lie, but he was wrong to do so!

As Merlin and Morgana walked up to the palace she put her hood back up, her eyes glowing yellow as her facial features changed back to those of which he knew well.

"Good move Morgana!" He muttered to her as they walked.

"Why thank you, I think you should appreciate how clever I am for remembering what an idiot you can be when it comes to these things, so I prepared a spell just in case!" She smiled, extremely happy with herself, as Merlin just rolled his eyes at her. She may have been pure evil for years, but some things never changed about the old her, the fact she always considered herself a smarty pants!

Once they were inside the castle walls, and inside the long twisting corridors of the! castle, Morgana lifted her head slightly to look around, not too much had changed since the last time she was there! Obviously Arthur hadn't wanted to change much to keep his fathers legacy after he died!

When she passed her old chambers, she felt a pang of sadness and pain in her chest, remembering all the memories she had in that room, and how it was always her safe haven in the castle…. And it was where she spent time with Merlin.

"Merlin, what happened to my chambers after I left?" She asked, hoping that they hadn't been changed. They were hers, no matter what!

"I think they are the same as how you left them, though no one has been in since you left, it is basically like your shrine, or as Arthur calls it, the shrine to the good Morgana, and I really hope that can flourish in you again!" He said softly to Morgana, kissing her hand, and making Morgana blush, it all felt strange to her, she hadn't had any affection from anyone for years, and now all of a sudden Merlin shows up, making sure that she feels loved again… It was just so odd, she wasn't used to love anymore.

As they approached the grand hall where Arthur was having a council meeting with his Knights at the round table, Merlin turned to Morgana just before they reached the guards.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked, he didn't want to make her face everyone again, he was very sure that Morgana wouldn't get a very warm reception and didn't want to subject her to that. She had already come very far by getting to the castle, he didn't want her to crawl back to her dark ways because of this!

"I'm ready Merlin, I'm stronger than them, so no need to worry!" She smirked, making Merlin make a worried face at her, before she realised why he looked worried. "Oh don't worry Merlin I'm not planning on hurting any of them if that's what you think!" She exclaimed as they walked towards the guards at the door.

"We are here for Arthur's council meeting." He said as the guard pushed the door open for him and Morgana to step through into the hall.

Morgana was shocked to see a round table in the middle of the room! Drastic change from the last time she was there.

"Merlin!" Shouted Arthur in a slightly aggressive tone of voice as he entered through the door, "I tell you to get me my breakfast,you don't do it, I tell you to wash my clothes today, you don't do it, and I tell you to turn up to this on time, and you don't do it, why can't you do anything it tell you….." His rant whilst sitting at the round table was cut short when Arthur saw a hooded figure walking through the door behind him. "Who is that?" Asked Arthur with a demanding voice, obviously not in a good mood at the moment.

"Well…. let's me just say you won't be happy, and I don't mean to cause any trouble, and I care about her and I want her here with us, because this fighting is horrific, and I know you won't like who it is but…." Merlin's rambling was quickly cut short with the angry shouting of Arthur.

"Who is it?" Asked Arthur, as all the Knights turned around in their seats to examine the stranger.

Merlin was about to open his mouth to say something, but Morgana beat him to it, taking off her hood infront of the whole room and watched the faces turn white in the room, some men cowering in nervousness, others pulling out swords from their sides and pointing them towards her.

"It's Morgana, Arthur!" She exclaimed. The room was deadly silent for a moment, no one daring to say a word just in case Morgana would lash out and kill them all. In their minds they were all frightened of her, except one person. Arthur!

"What the bloody hell is going on here Merlin?!" shouted Arthur, drawing out his sword for defence. The room went silent again, everyone was speechless!


	7. Chapter 7

"Arthur please put down the sword!" Exclaimed Merlin, trying to diffuse the already tense situation. But Arthur didn't move, he kept his sword pointed towards Morgana from where he was standing at the round table.

"Arthur you know you aren't going to need to use that so just put the bloody sword down will you and just listen for once in your life!" Shouted Morgana. Arthur hesitated for a moment before lowering his sword, but still grasped hold of it by his side, he wasn't going to be extremely trusting.

"Now can you explain to me what SHE is doing here!?" Asked Arthur in a loud voice, pointing towards his half sister accusingly.

"She wants to come back Arthur, she doesn't want to be in exile anymore, and she wants to come and live with us," said Merlin in a calm voice, knowing that he would have to put up a fight for this to happen, but thought he may as well not make the situation heated and make it as calm as possible.

"After all she has done to try and destroy us, no Merlin, she is an evil monster, and I would rather not risk her killing me in her sleep!" Shouted Arthur, he was not having Morgana anywhere near him, she broke his trust, tried to take his kingdom and killed their father. He vowed he would never trust her again.

"Well Arthur it's all your fault I became what I am, so don't you dare accuse me, you took away the only happiness I had and ripped it from me, so I don't think you have any room to talk!" Shouted Morgana, her fists clenched, she knew Merlin was trying to keep the situation calm, but she couldn't help but get angry at him by the way he insulted her.

"I did what was necessary Morgana, so don't you dare blame me, you brought it on yourself!" Shouted Arthur, who was angry at being accused for Morgana's actions over the years!

"No Arthur it was not necessary, you had no right to do that to me, and you married Gwen so how is that any different! You will not insult me and you will not deny it because it is all your fault!" Screeched Morgana, feeling completely out of control, her eyes glowed yellow and the chandelier fell from the ceiling and crashed onto the table with a loud bang, making all the Knights at the round table jump back in shock, and draw out their swords in defence. She felt so worked up that she had used her magic by accident, and anger was seething inside of her like she was going to kill someone. But she knew she had to keep this contained if she wanted to go back to the old days of palace life, so she tried her best to keep in her anger and doing anything else.

The doors to the hall then opened behind them and a voice spoke from behind.

"Sorry I'm late Arthur…. What the hell is going on!?" Asked the voice from behind. Both Morgana and Gwen turned around to see who it was, and Gwen was standing behind them in a long Purple dress, and a shocked expression on her face. "What is she doing here!?" Gwen asked in a very loud and accusatory voice.

"Gwen she just wants to come back and live here again, she wants forgiveness and she wants to change!" Exclaimed Merlin

"Gwen don't listen to Merlin, he should have never brought her here and she tried to kill us with the chandelier, Gwen she has done so much, she can't change and doesn't deserve our forgiveness!" Shouted Arthur across to his wife.

"Gwen please, I don't mean any harm, I want a chance!" Pleaded Morgana, tears welling up in her eyes. She didn't want to have come this far to just go back into exile.

Gwen may have been frightened of Morgana, but staring at her in that moment, she knew they had to do what she knew was right.

"Arthur I trust her, men drop your swords, she stays with us. I knew Morgana for many years, and I know that look in her eyes, she wants to change Arthur, and she is your sister, you can at least give her a chance!" Gwen smiled at Morgana, her old friend, and embraced her. Morgana hadn't felt this loved in years, she had Merlin back, and she had her friend, she felt happier in that moment, and all the anger she felt melted away.

"Gwen what are you doing?" Asked Arthur, concerned at Gwen's decision.

"I'm doing what's right, but if she betrays us again after we have welcomed her then that will be it Arthur, but everyone deserves a second chance!" Said Gwen, taking hold of Morgana's arm and leading her out into the hall with Merlin and leaving Arthur to continue his meeting on his own with a broken chandelier smashed on the table.

Arthur watched as they left, and in a panic began to run towards the doors.

"Sir Leon, I'm leaving you in charge of conducting this meeting until I get back, I just have an important matter to attend to." And without even Turing around or waiting for a response he ran through the doors and left his knights at the round table in shock and disbelief at the current events.

Gwen lead Morgana down the corridor with Merlin following behind, until they reached her old room.

"If you really want to stay then I guess you will be needing your own room back," smiled Gwen at Morgana, as Morgana hugged Gwen tightly, she was ecstatic that her old friend, despite all she had done, was still willing to help her.

"Thank you so much Gwen, I can't believe you are helping me despite all I've done, you of all people I was expecting to not want me to set foot in this castle!" Exclaimed Morgana, her eyes welling up with tears, as she was so gracious for Gwen's help.

"Well I'm a very trusting and forgiving person Morgana, and I am only trusting you because I believe you can change, especially considering that you have Merlin and I know you would do anything for him! And seconds you were my friend Morgana, I could never forget that no matter how evil you became. But if you dare betray us again Morgana I don't think my forgiveness will stretch that far, so just remember that Morgana," explained Gwen, then looking down the corridor and seeing her husband hurtling towards them "Arthur! What are you doing here?" Asked Gwen with an annoyed edge to her tone to her voice. She didn't need Arthur to argue with her about her decision right now!

"I am here to stop you from making the biggest mistake of your life, letting our worst enemy into our home!" Shouted Arthur, pointing at Morgana. He didn't trust her at all, and he didn't understand why Gwen was making the decision to let her in after the torture she put everyone through!

"Arthur you make me feel sick, I come to try and make this war between us end, and to give myself a better life with all of you, and with Merlin, and all you do is try and push me out and ruin my life again!" Shouted Morgana, her anger bubbling up. She was his sister, she would expect him to at least have a bit of forgiveness in his heart, but he obviously didn't. And after what he did to her previously, he should be letting her back. In her mind, he ruined her life!

"Morgana calm down," whispered Merlin into Morgana's ear, wrapping his arms around her, and she put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes as he held her.

"Merlin, take Morgana into her room, and I will have a word with my husband!" Said Gwen, as Merlin lead Morgana into the room and she turned to Arthur, her arms crossed, and an annoyed expression across her face.

"Gwen please don't be so hasty about this, she could easily be acting, she has tricked us all before, and what's to say that she won't do it again Gwen, why are you trusting her, I just don't understand your logic!" Shouted Arthur, clearly thinking that Gwen was completely crazy.

"Arthur I trust her, I know the look she has in her eyes right now. It's the same one she had when I first found out about her and Merlin. She loves him Arthur, and it makes her a better person, I knew it all those years ago, and you need to accept that!" Explained Gwen, and Arthur's face softened, he just let out a sigh. He knew he would never win against Gwen in this argument, and he knew in a way that Gwen was right. He hated the idea of Merlin being with his sister, and he hated the idea of having to accept it, but if it would keep Morgana on the good side he knew he would have to.

"Fine Gwen, I will let her stay, but just so you know I am not happy about it!" He stormed off down the corridor.

Gwen just chuckled to herself, she knew he realised she was right in her logic, but he was never going to admit that, so she was happy that she knew from his reaction that she had broken through to him.

Meanwhile in Morgana's room, Morgana stared around her old room and felt like crying as all the old memories flooded back to her, and she felt like it was only yesterday she was living in the palace with Gwen as her handmaiden. Nothing had changed since she had left, everything was exactly how she remembered it!

"Are you alright now Morgana?" Asked Merlin, who was concerned how worked up she had gotten just a few moments earlier.

"I'm fine now Merlin, but thank you so much for asking, it means a lot that you still care about me," she smiled, wrapping her arms around him, and just enjoying being held by him like she was in the past.

"Well then I will leave you to get settled back in, I've got to do lots of chores for Arthur and Gaius, then I've got to go to sleep, but I will be back first thing tomorrow morning to come and check on you," said Merlin, kissing her on the forehead and walking towards the door, and turning back to look at her just before he left, "I have missed you Morgana," he said

"I've missed you too," said Morgana back, smiling at him as he closed the door. As Morgana sat in the room, the first thing she noticed on the bedside table in her room was her hairbrush. She reached for it desperately, her hair was in tangles, and she hadn't brushed it for years. The moment she tried to brush the first tangle out of her hair it got stuck, she sighed and rolled her eyes.

"This is going to be a long day!" She muttered to herself, as she knew she would probably spend her whole day brushing out her tangles. But if it meant that she could look all the more beautiful, and wow Merlin like she used to do, then it would be all the more worth it.

It got later, and the sun sunk, and darkness fell on Camelot, and the people of the castle all began to go to sleep. Morgana had found herself one of her old nightdresses from her wardrobe, and finally changed out of her old black dress, which she had to make herself, which she had been wearing for too long! This was the first time in a long time that she hadn't been wearing black! As she tucked herself into her old bed, and felt grateful for not having to sleep on the floor, or the uncomfortable straw bed she had been sleeping on, she saw the door to her room open, and Arthur came in.

"Arthur, you should have knocked!" Exclaimed Morgana, her eyes glaring at Arthur. She was still angry at him, but tried to contain it whilst she talked to him.

"And hello to you too Morgana!" Exclaimed Arthur, "I just came to make sure you are alright, and to apologise for my behaviour earlier."

Morgana chuckled to herself for a moment "you apologise, well that is a rare occasion!" Exclaimed Morgana, not quite believing what she was hearing.

"Look Morgana, I'm sorry I fought against you staying, I mean who could blame me after all the times you have manipulated us, and deceived us, but I know you are willing to change, and I'm sorry for being like I was earlier, I'm your brother and I still care about you," said Arthur very apologetically, his face softer than earlier, he was genuinely sorry for his actions.

"Well thank you for the apology Arthur," said Morgana, sitting up in her bed, "I do appreciate it, but it will take a lot more time, and a lot more than that for me to completely forgive you for ruining my life in the past!" Morgana's voice turned slightly more bitter as she spoke, and she gritted her teeth, and tried to restrain the anger that was still inside.

"Look Morgana I know you are still angry with me, and I promise that I will try to make it up to you, but please for now, will you accept that I am trying to apologise, the old Morgana would have," said Arthur, knowing that maybe saying this would bring a bit of the kinder Morgana back to him "look, in the past all I was trying to do was be a protective of you, and despite not knowing you were my sister you were always like one to me!" Said Arthur, and Morgana began to tear up in her bed, and she signalled for her brother to give her a hug. It felt almost like the old days again, and Morgana was beginning to feel like she had her old family back in Camelot again.

"Arthur, it will still take me a while to forgive completely, but I guess I can't blame you for trying to look out for me," she said, for the first time since coming back not actually wanting to use her magic to throw him against a wall.

"I had better go to bed now Morgana, I will see you in the morning," he said, smiling at his sister, and walking towards the door. "Oh and Morgana, nice hair!" He said, noting she had sorted it out, before he closed the door. Just before Morgana was finally going to get some sleep, she heard some taps on her window. They stopped for a moment, but then she heard them again. She wondered what was going on, so got out of her bed and walked towards the window to investigate. There she saw baby Aithusa, banging against the window to try and get into the room to her. Morgana smiled and laughed at her little dragon, as she opened the window, and her little baby dragon flew in and sat on her bed. As Morgana got into bed, Aithusa curled up at her feet and went to sleep. That little dragon really did love her.

Meanwhile, Merlin was lying in his bed, but he couldn't sleep. He kept tossing and turning, and suddenly he heard a voice. "Merlin" it kept saying. It was Kilgharrah the dragon calling out to him. At first he tried to block it out, covering his ears with his pillow, but it didn't work. He decided to get out of bed and go find the dragon.

He walked out of the castle in the pitch black darkness, and into the field where he knew Kilgharrah would always come to find him. He saw the dragon in the distance, flying towards him, and landed at his feet.

"Why were you calling me?" Asked Merlin to Kilgharrah, even though he knew what this was probably about. Morgana.

"You know perfectly what this is about Merlin, who did you decide to bring to the castle today. You brought back Morgana. That was not a wise decision Merlin, she is dangerous!" Exclaimed Kilgharrah.

"But she is willing to change, she isn't so evil anymore, she wants a life back with us!" Exclaimed Merlin, trying to support Morgana, the woman he loved.

"Your love Merlin is blinding you from the truth, her fate is to be evil, and to play a part in the killing of Arthur, so you should not have her in the castle Merlin, it is not wise!" Advised Kilgharrah

"But fate can be changed, what if she has been put on a different path now, one where she becomes good," suggested Merlin, who was a big believer in the fact that you can always change your fate, and he hoped so that Morgana's could be changed.

"You don't know that for certain Merlin, so I have come to you to bring you a suggestion, kill her whilst you still have the chance, because if her fate hasn't changed, you will regret it Merlin, don't let your love blind you from that truth!" Exclaimed Kilgharrah, before taking off to the sky's after saying what he had to say. All he could do was advise Merlin, he could not make him do anything.

"I will not kill the woman I love, I believe in her!" He shouted back at Kilgharrah as he flew away.

"Suit yourself," replied Kilgharrah, as he disappeared into the night skies, leaving Merlin heartbroken. He felt conflicted as he didn't know what to do anymore, and he didn't know if Morgana's fate was set in stone.


End file.
